Vegeta (Saiyans Awakening)
Vegeta (ベジータ 'Bejīta'), more specifically Vegeta IV (ベジータ四世 'Bejīta Yonsei'), recognized as Prince Vegeta (ベジータ王子 Bejīta Ōji) is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and the deuteragonist of the the Fanfiction: Saiyans Awakening. Regal, egotistical, and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role in the Frieza Force, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero, to a hero through the course of the story. Appearance Vegeta is a slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. His hair is black spiky and it firmly stands upwards, how ever unlike his original counterpart he does not have a widow's peak, as he has three bangs over his forehead. Like most Saiyans, he possesses defined eyes with a near-consistently stern look to them and his hair is a shade of black. Like other Universe 7 Saiyans, he was born with a prehensile brown-furred tail, until it was permanently (despite him stating it would grow back eventually) cut off by Frieza. Over the course of the series, Vegeta's physical appearance changes. While originally appearing very short and lean, especially compared to his massive partner, Nappa, he later seems to be somewhat taller and noticeably more muscular. His hair and forehead appears to be shorter and his facial features, which are perpetually in a scowl, also look more distinct and sharply defined as the series progresses, making him look much older in later sagas compared to what he looked like in the Raditz Saga. A major characteristic of Vegeta's is the fact that he is the only living Saiyan who has continued to don a traditional Saiyan armor. His general look is a dark blue, full-bodied jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with the said armor on top. He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona. When first arriving on Earth, he wore a white armor with yellow shoulder pads and also padding at his hips and nether-region. Along with it, he wore a red-lens scouter on his left eye. During the Frieza Saga, he replaced his heavily damaged armor with a similar one, minus the padding around his waistline. He also briefly wore another scouter until deeming it unnecessary. When his armor was damaged against Recoome, he replaced his outfit wit an older model design consisting of a black bodysuit, white gloves and boots, and a near-purely white armor without shoulder pads. In the Trunks saga, he wore a pink short sleeved loose button shirt with the sign "Bad Man" at the back, a white sleeveless undershirt, yellow pants and green shoes with a brown trim. This outfit would later became his casual outfit in the Super Arc when he is not fighting and the outfit has a minor change. His button shirt is dark blue and no longer has a design on its back, his pants were gray and his shoes were brown. During the Androids Saga, he wore an updated version of his original armor, but without pads. During the Buu Saga, to be allowed to fight Goku in the World Martial Arts Tournament, Vegeta fought without armor and his bodysuit had no sleeves. He later wore this outfit during his sparring match against Goku in the Broly as the color of his bodysuit is blue gray/navy blue. As he continued to integrate into Earthling society, he abandons the armor, wearing a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit while retaining the white gloves and boots, in the GT timeline, in favor of clothing more characteristic of a Earthling (Vegeta's uniform transition is symbolic of his adjustment to a Earthling lifestyle) such as a crimson tank top, violet gloves, dark blue jeans and violet boots along with a black leather vest. His hair remained the same, which still spikes upward, and grew a mustache (until he mortified by Bulla insulting him for it). However, in the'' Super Arc'', he returns to wearing the same armor he wore during the Androids/Cell Sagas. In Broly Saga, the bodysuit beneath his armor is dark teal. During the early part of his training under Whis, Vegeta wore a new armor made by Bulma, which changes to have a grey bodysuit and a sleeker armor. Whis also placed his insignia the left of armor's chest. Biography Power Vegeta is one of the most powerful mortal warriors in Universe 7 alongside Goku, Frieza, and Broly. From a young age, Vegeta showed tremendous power even by the standards of First-Class warriors and the royal bloodline of the Saiyan race. The pride of his father, King Vegeta, it was noted that Vegeta greatly broke all previous records in Saiyan history. He has even noted that his entire combat experience and fighting style is purely self-taught, having grown-up with no teachers, further showcasing his prodigious talents as a warrior. Ultimately, his might rivals the strongest mortal warriors in the multiverse, where at its peak is surpassed only by the Omni-Kings and possibly the Angels, demonstrating how far he has come. Abilities